


Taking it Easy

by Spurlunk



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurlunk/pseuds/Spurlunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they've caught the bad guys, Nick and Judy go home to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking it Easy

When it was all over, Judy kind of thought that Nick would take advantage of the commotion to quietly sneak away, but he stayed by her side, his arm around her waist to make sure she was steady on her feet. There were huge elephant, rhino and bull police officers all over the place, and everyone wanted to know what had happened. Nick didn’t say much, letting Judy take the spotlight, but he also didn’t waver. In fact, he finally did speak up after about an hour of questions.

“Hey, you know your hero cop is wounded, right? Think she should get that looked at before she passes out?” he said, and Chief Bogo acquiesced, though he did hesitate.

“Of course, of course,” he said, and yelled in his booming voice for the other predators to clear a path. Judy made her way over to the ambulance that had arrived with all of the police cars, leaning heavily on Nick as she walked.

“Don’t let go of me, or I’ll fall,” she said. Nick grinned.

“No, if I let go of you, you’ll hop.”

“Remind me to punch you later,” Judy said, and Nick did let her go once she had settled onto the back of the ambulance, a St. Bernard propping her leg up to examine it.

“You need to go to a hospital,” he said, washing the wound with some antiseptic wipes.

“Is it that bad? I’m so tired, I just want to go home,” Judy said.

“Can’t you just give her some stitches and let her go? When I was a kid I fell off a slide and cut my arm and my mom sewed it up herself. I didn’t need a hospital.”

The St. Bernard just glared at him. Her partner, another St. Bernard, came over and pushed Nick to sit next to Judy at the back of the ambulance.

“Hey! Nothing’s wrong with me. I’m fine!” he protested.

“He really is fine, he wasn’t shot, it was just a blueberry,” Judy said, and then winced as her leg was stitched up by the dog’s big furry paws. They were surprisingly agile and good with the tiny needle.

Fifteen minutes later, Judy’s leg was bandaged and she was giggling as Nick tried to fight off both St. Bernards as they kept attempting to examine him for any injuries.

“Come on, Judy, make them stop!” he said, and she finally hopped off the back of the ambulance.

“Thanks, guys, but I think we’re both okay. We’re going to head home. We really appreciate your help!” she said, and the dogs finally stepped back. The female one gave Judy a little wink.

“You’re welcome. Glad we could help,” the other one said, and they got back into their ambulance, heading off.

“Ha-ha, very funny. Come on,” Nick said, pulling Judy close again and putting his arm around her waist. She put hers around his and let him help her down to the street, where she thought she’d catch the train. The nearest station was just a few blocks away.

“I’ll get you a cab, it’s not worth trying to get on the train with you hurt.”

“Really? You don’t have to, you can leave me alone now, it’s fine, I can make it home by myself,” Judy said. Nick rolled his eyes.

“No, you can’t. Come on,” he said, and they made it to the street and into a cab. Much to her surprise, Nick got in after her. Judy gave the driver directions and leaned back into the plush seats, letting out a sigh and shutting her eyes. Her heart was still beating double time with adrenaline, and she was trying to just take deep breaths and calm it down.

“We worked together really well back there,” Nick said. Judy smiled.

“We did. I knew we could do it,” she said.

“You knew! I thought we were gonna die at least six times. And that’s just in the last four hours,” Nick said. Judy opened her eyes.

“But we didn’t! And we got the bad guys! And I’m still a cop!” she said.

“You are,” Nick said, and Judy was fairly certain that look in his eyes was pride. He was proud, of her. The cab pulled up in front of her apartment building, and Nick paid the driver, getting out of the car and coming around to help Judy out.

“You don’t have to come up, I’m fine,” she protested, but he shook his head, walking with her to the door.

“I came all this way, I can’t just leave you at the door. Come on. Do you have an elevator in this building?” he asked as she buzzed in and they walked into the lobby. Judy shook her head and yawned. Now the adrenaline was dying down and she was exhausted.

“What floor do you live on, Carrots?”

“Fifth,” she answered, and he groaned.

“They better give you a raise for this,” he said.

“Police officers don’t get paid very much even if they’re not bunnies.” Judy said.

“Maybe I’d be better off selling pawpsicles then.”

“Aw, come on, you’re my partner!”

“Well, keep moving, partner, we’ve got eight more flights of stairs to go.”

They went up three flights before Judy asked Nick to stop for a second.

“You tired?” he asked.

“No. I just know how this will be faster and easier. You can’t say anything though.”

“Say anything? What – “

“Sssh!” Judy said, and positioned herself so that her bad leg was closest to the railing. She grabbed on, and hopped up the stairs on her good leg, much faster than she had been walking with Nick’s assistance. When she got to the fifth floor, she had to stop to catch her breath. Nick was there, grabbing her arm again so that she didn’t fall. She met his eyes and he was grinning at her.

“I said, don’t say anything!” she said.

“I didn’t say a word!” Nick replied.

“You can go home now! This is my apartment.”

“No, I need to make sure that you get in okay. Plus, I want to see where you live, darlin’,” Nick said.

“Ughhhhhhhh!!!!!” Judy groaned.

“You know you love me,” Nick said, still smiling, and Judy didn’t deign to answer, rummaging around in her pocket. She found her phone, and handed it to Nick. Then she found a packet of tissues, her wallet, and a piece of gum, adding them to the pile in Nick’s arms.

“Seriously? How much stuff do you have in those pockets?”

Judy opened the door and Nick put all her stuff down on the kitchen counter. He looked around her small home and nodded.

“It’s bigger than my place under the bridge, and you have four walls and a roof, so it’s not bad at all,” he said.

“I had to share a bedroom with my sisters back home, so having my own space is nice, even if my neighbors can be a little noisy,” Judy said, taking off her jacket.

“We said we were loud!” one of the oryxes called out.

“We said we weren’t going to apologize for it either!” the other one said.

“Maybe we should!”

“Why? We warned her!”

“It’s called being polite!”

“Who cares? She’s never here anyway!”

The argument continued on, and Judy sighed.

“Wow.” Nick said.

“You get used to it.” She said, and since it didn’t look like Nick was going to leave anytime soon, she walked into the bathroom and changed into a more comfortable outfit – comfortable sweatpants and a tank top. When she came out, Nick was rummaging through her refrigerator.

“Carrots, carrots, blueberries, strawberries – don’t you have any real food?”

“That is real food!”

“Oh hey, carrot cake!” he said, pulling out the single slice she’d been saving for a treat.

“I was keeping that for a special occasion,” she said.

“It’s not every day you crack the biggest case the ZPD’s seen in months! Come on, have a seat, sweetheart,” Nick said, and Judy obeyed, grabbing the fork he offered her. The two of them shared the slice of cake, and it was gone in minutes. It tasted delicious. Judy yawned, her tongue coated in frosting.

“Gross. Didn’t your parents teach you manners?” Nick said, and Judy grinned and swallowed. Outside, it was beginning to rain, the sound of the drops hitting the window making her even more tired.

“I’m going to bed,” she said.

“Right. I’ll go then. See you later, Carrots,” Nick said, standing up, the chair squeaking behind him.

“You’re going to let him go home and sleep under a bridge in the rain?” one of Judy’s oryx neighbors called.

“Leave her alone, don’t make things awkward!” his husband yelled.

“You just told me to be polite, I’m being polite!”

“That’s not polite! That’s rude!”

“You can stay if you want,” Judy said. She looked at Nick but he wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure. I only have the one bed though, so we’re going to have to squeeze.”

“I can take the floor,” Nick said.

“I don’t have extra blankets and sometimes there are cockroaches.” Judy replied, and Nick made a face. She turned off the light in the kitchen and crawled into bed, making herself small. Nick went to the bathroom and when he came back he took off his shirt and lay down next to her.

“Come on, there’s no reason to squeeze yourself up against the wall when there’s room here,” Nick said after a minute, and Judy let herself relax, snuggling up against his chest. Nick shifted so he had one arm around her, and Judy smiled against his reddish fur since she knew he couldn’t see.

“I can feel you smiling,” Nick whispered and she heard the amusement in his voice.

“I’m just happy I’m going to get to keep my job,” Judy mumbled.

“Night, Judy,” Nick said.

“Night, Nick,” Judy said, and drifted peacefully off to sleep.


End file.
